downtonabbeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 4.05
Episode 4.05 is the fifth episode of series four of Downton Abbey. It first aired on the 20th October, 2013 on ITV in the UK. It aired in the US as part 4 on January 26, 2014 on most PBS stations. Synopsis Change is in the air as an exciting opportunity for Alfred creates tension between Ivy and Daisy. Isobel appeals to Violet's sense of charity, but it doesn't come without a fight, and Branson considers a whole new future for himself and baby Sybbie. Carson is affronted by Molesley's reaction to a job offer. Anna's secret is causing more tension between her and Mrs Hughes and when Bates overhears a fraught exchange, he's desperate for an explanation. And it leads to an ultimatum - either Mrs Hughes reveals all or Bates is leaving! Plot Version Differences Scenes added or extended in the PBS version relative to the ITV version. #The order of the nursery scene and the scene where Alfred receives his cooking school invitation are reversed. #Alfred's scene is then followed by a scene in Cora's bedroom between her and Baxter discussing Sybil and the pending acquisition of a refrigerator. Robert Crawley walks in on the end of the conversation mentioning that Drewe will be coming in the morning. #Before the dining room scene, there is a scene between Mr. Bates and Anna discussing why she cannot stand to be in the same room with him. #The scene between Baxter and Barrow is slightly extended with a discussion about Sybil. #Just before Edith arrives in London, there is a scene primarily with Mrs. Patmore and Daisy discussing Alfred's departure and the new refrigerator. #The scene with Mr. Bates and Mrs. Hughes revealing what happened to Anna is slightly extended. #After Mr. Carson speaks to Mr. Molesley about the possibility of becoming a footman, there is a scene between Cora and Robert in their bedroom discussing Tom's possible leaving for America. Though both do not wish for him and Sybbie to go, Cora defends Tom and his wishes to Robert. Cast List *Yves Aubert as Arsene Avignon *Hugh Bonneville as Robert Crawley *Laura Carmichael as Edith Crawley *Jim Carter as Charles Carson *Michelle Dockery as Mary Crawley *Raquel Cassidy as Phyllis Baxter *Spencer Cowan as the Second Student *Brendan Coyle as John Bates *Kevin Doyle as Joseph Molesley *Joncie Elmore as John Pegg *Joanne Froggatt as Anna Bates *Kieran Hodgson as the First Student *Lily James as Rose MacClare *Rob James-Collier as Thomas Barrow *Allen Leech as Tom Branson *Phyllis Logan as Elsie Hughes *Elizabeth McGovern as Cora Crawley *Sophie McShera as Daisy Mason *Matt Milne as Alfred Nugent *Lesley Nicol as Beryl Patmore *Brendan Patricks as Evelyn Napier *David Robb as Richard Clarkson *Andrew Scarborough as Timothy Drewe *Maggie Smith as Violet Crawley *Ed Speleers as James Kent *Cara Theobold as Ivy Stuart *Penelope Wilton as Isobel Crawley References #Downton Abbey Season 4 Episode 5 Spoilers Tom Looks to a New Future at Zap2It #Downton Abbey Series 4 Episode 5 at Downton Abbey Addicts 4.05